Quidditch und ein Date
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Werden es Lily und James endlich schaffen zueinander zu finden? Vielleicht nach einem verlorenem Quidditch Spiel oder einem gemeinsamen Date?


Quidditch und ein Date

Das letzte Jahr von Lily Evans würde in wenigen Stunden beginnen. Sie hatte sich riesig darauf gefreut ihre Freundinnen wieder zu sehen und endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Am Gleis 9 ¾ versuchte sie einen ihrer Freunde zu finden, was gar nicht so leicht war. Doch kurz bevor der Zug los fuhr, entdeckte sie ihre Freundin Alice, die auf sie zugerannt kam. 

„Heeey süße." Rief Alice schon von weitem. 

„Hii." Erwiderte Lily und warf sich ihrer Freundin in die Arme. 

„Na, wie geht es dir?" fragte Alice mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ganz gut. Bin nur bisschen verwirrt, aber das erzähl ich dir wenn wir sitzen okay." Antwortete Lily.

„Gut. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt was du mit deinem Brief gemeint hast." Sagte Alice. Die beiden nahmen ihre Koffer und versuchten sich an den weinenden Eltern, die ihre Kinder verabschiedeten vorbeizudrücken. Als sie endlich im Hogwartsexpress waren, versuchten sie ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Zu ihrem Glück waren die meisten Schüler noch draußen und sie konnten sich getrost eins aussuchen.

„Schau mal, wollen wir uns hier reinsetzten?" fragte Lily und blieb stehen. Alice nickte und öffnete die Abteiltür. Die zwei Freundinnen legten ihre Koffer auf die Ablage und setzten sich gemütlich vors Fenster. 

„So jetzt erzähl schon." Verlangte Alice aufgeregt. 

„Nun gut. Also ich hatte in den Ferien eben viel Zeit um nachzudenken. Letztendlich bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es Zeit wird, das ich meine Gefühle gegenüber James nicht mehr verstecke." Erzählte Lily ruhig.

„Gefühle?... Warte seit wann den eigentlich James und nicht... Potter?" fragte Alice überfordert. 

„Ich glaub ich mag ihn." Entgegnete Lily beschämt.

„Lily, du redest da gerade von Potter. Dem Potter der dich seit der dritten Klasse nervt und dich vor allen bloß stellt." Sagte Alice genervt.

„Aber er hat mich so oft nach einem Date gefragt. Vielleicht mag er mich ja wirklich. Nicht so wie die anderen und er sieht ja auch echt nicht schlecht aus." 

„Lily, aussehen ist nicht alles." 

„Ähm, das sagt mir die Freundin von Sirius Black?" fragte Lily mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht mit Sirius zusammen weil er gut aussieht. Okay vielleicht ein bisschen, aber er ist wirklich nett. Zumindest wenn er nicht bei James ist." Verteidigte sich Alice. Lily hatte keine Lust sich jetzt schon zu streiten und nahm ihr Buch um etwas zu lesen. Nach einer weile Stille, ging die Abteiltür auf und Sirius stand vor ihnen. 

„Morgen die Damen." Sagte er lässig. 

„Hey." Sagte Alice und sprang ihm entgegen. 

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Fügte sie hinzu. 

„Ich dich auch süße." Erwiderte Sirius und küsste sie sanft. 

„Hi Evans." Sagte er, als er sich zusammen mit Alice hinsetzte. 

„Hallo Sirius, wo sind denn deine Freunde?" fragte sie freundlich. 

„Ähm. Ich weiß nicht, denke mal in unserem Abteil." Antwortete Sirius überrascht. 

„Ich geh mal kurz auf die Toilette." Sagte Lily und stand auf. 

„Was ist den mit ihr los?" fragte Sirius verwundert. 

„Sie will James ne Chance geben." Antwortete Alice. Sirius schaute sie entgeistert an, doch Alice nickte nur erstaunt. 

Lily ging extra langsam durch den Gang, um vielleicht auf einen der Rumtreiber zu treffen. Als sie kurz vor der Toilette ankam, sah sie einen strahlenden James auf sich zu kommen. 

„Hallo Lily. Schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßter er sie und nickte ihr zu. 

„Hi James." Entgegnete sie leise. James lächelte sie kurz an, bevor er weiter ging. Lily musste erst mal nachdenken, was sie überhaupt hier wollte, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein wieso sie auf dem Gang umhergeschlichen war. Als sie wieder zurück in das Abteil kam, waren Sirius und auch Alice verschwunden. Zuerst setzte sie sich hin und wartete eine weile, doch als nach einer halben Stunde immer noch niemand aufgetaucht war, machte sie sich auf die suche nach Alice. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, den ein paar Abteile weiter hörte sie schon ihre laute Lache, die sie aus Tausenden heraushören könnte. 

„Macht es spaß, mich einfach so alleine zu lassen?" fragte Lily gespielt sauer, nachdem sie die Tür aufgemacht hatte. 

„Oh Lily. Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte..." setzte Alice an, doch sie fand keine passende Entschuldigung. 

„Ach schon okay. Darf ich mich auch setzten?" fragte sie und blickte James an, neben dem noch ein Platz war. 

„Sicher." Antwortete dieser und rutsche ein wenig. Mit einem dankendem Blick setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sirius und Alice fingen wieder an sich zu küssen, während Remus und Peter in eine spannende Partie Zauberschach vertieft waren. 

„Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Lily, James nach einer weile.

„Ganz schön. Ich war mit meinen Eltern und Sirius in Frankreich." Antwortete er.

„Und wie war's bei dir?" fragte er.

„Och ganz okay. Ich hab meinen Bruder in Amerika besucht. Er hat geheiratet." Antwortete Lily.

„Ist es schön in Amerika? Ich war noch nie dort, aber ein Freund von mir, liebt es dort." 

„Ich hab nicht soviel davon gesehen, aber das was ich gesehen habe, war echt Klasse. In New York ist z.B. wirklich viel los, überall rennen Menschen rum und die Straßen sind voller auffälliger Geschäfte. Ich hab noch nie soviel eingekauft wie dort, glaube ich." Erzählte Lily ganz in Gedanken. James merkte das sie gerade an die schöne Zeit dachte und musste lächeln. Als Lily aufblickte und James lächeln sah, wurde sie etwas rot. Eine Weile sahen die beiden sich nur stumm an, bis Peter sie wieder zurück in die Realität holte. 

„Könnt ihr glauben, dass das unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein wird." Stellte er traurig fest. Alle anderen nickten nur. 

„Ein gutes hat es wenigstens." Sagte James und griff in seine Umhangstasche. Als er ein Abzeichen hervorholte, schauten ihn alle fragend an, nur Lily schaute ihn erschrocken an. 

„Was du?" fragte sie erstaunt. 

„Ja. Ich hab auch zuerst gedacht, wieso ich, aber dann hab ich mich gefreut. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wer der andere Schulsprecher ist." Antwortete James.

„Ich weiß es. Und außerdem SchulsprecherIN." Entgegnete sie lächelnd und holte genau das gleiche Abzeichen aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hey wie cool. Wieso hast du mir DAS nicht geschrieben?" fragte Alice verwundert.

„Stattdessen schreibst du mir wie toll du..."

„ALICE." Rief Lily aufgebracht.

„Oh tut mir Leid." Sagte diese.

„Ja mir auch." Erwiderte Lily sarkastisch. Danach wandte sie sich wieder James zu. 

„Auf ein gutes Schulsprecher Jahr." Sagte sie gespielt ernst und streckte ihre Hand in James Richtung. 

„Auf ein gutes Schulsprecher Jahr." Wiederholte James und griff nach ihrer Hand. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, zog Lily ihre ruckartig weg und schaute James überrascht an. Sie merkte überhaupt nicht wie Sirius und Alice anfingen zu lachen, nur James, der sie mit fragendem Blick ansah. 

„Tschuldige." Stammelte sie und fand den Fußboden auf einmal sehr interessant. James wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Zug mit einem heftigen Rums zum stehen kam. Alice und Lily sprangen auf um ihre Koffer aus dem anderen Abteil zu holen. 

„Man Alter. Seit wann bist du so nett zu Evans?" fragte Sirius verwundert. 

„Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich idiotisch zu ihr war und ich werde sie jetzt als Freundin behandeln und sehen was sich daraus ergibt." Antwortete er und schnappte sich seinen Koffer. 

In der großen Halle setzten sich die 6 zusammen an einen Tisch. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre das für alle unvorstellbar gewesen, aber seitdem Alice und Sirius zusammen waren, waren sie unzertrennlich. 

„Ich bin schon voll gespannt auf unsere neuen Schlafräume." Sagte James freudig. 

„Und ich erst. Hast du die Schulsprecherräume schon mal gesehen? Die sollen echt schön und riesig sein." Sagte Lily. 

„Sogar mit eigenem Aufenthaltsraum und großem Bad." Schwärmte James. 

„Toll und wir dürfen uns auf nichts freuen." Maulte Sirius.

„Sehe es doch mal positiv. Jetzt ist keine Lily mehr da, die mich davon abhält, Nachts zu dir zu kommen. Und auch kein James mehr der mich sicherlich gleich raus schmeißen würde." Entgegnete Alice. Sirius´ Gesicht erhellte sich sofort wieder. Sirius öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Prof. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und wollte wie jedes Jahr etwas sagen. 

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Ich begrüße euch herzlich zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Auch an unsere neue Schüler Willkommen. Sonst möchte ich nicht viel sagen... Ach ja doch natürlich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die beiden Schulsprecher Mrs. Evans und Mr. Potter." 

Auf einmal hörte man gemurmelt, von überwiegend weiblichen Schüler. 

„Weißt du was für ein Glück du hast Krone? Jetzt wo Sirius seine Alice hat, sind alle sicher nur noch hinter dir her." Sagte Remus trocken. 

„Denkst du echt, dass die halt machen werden, nur weil er vergeben ist?" fragte Lily. 

„Ach weißt du. Seitdem Zeitpunkt, an dem klar war, das es was ernstes ist, halten sich eigentlich alle zurück, oder Tatze?" erwiderte James. Sirius nickte und gab Alice einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Hat jemand von euch mitbekommen, wer der neue Quidditchkapitän ist?" fragte Sirius gespannt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich wüsste jetzt auch nicht wer das sein könnte." Antwortete James nachdenklich und stocherte wieder in seinem Essen rum. Als alle die große Halle verließen, machten sich Lily und James alleine auf den Weg, um sich ihr neues „Zuhause" anzuschauen. Doch als Lily auf dem schwarzem Brett einen Zettel hängen sah, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, blieb sie stehen. 

„Lily?" fragte James, der schon etwas weiter gelaufen war. Lily ging in seine Richtung und zog ihn an der Hand zum schwarzem Brett. 

„Da, les mal." sagte sie und deutete auf den Zettel. 

In wenigen Wochen wird das erste Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw stattfinden. Der Teamkapitän für Ravenclaw ( **William Summer**) und der Teamkapitän für Gryffindor (**James Potter**). 

James schaute von dem Aushang zu Lilys strahlendes Gesicht und wieder zurück auf den Aushang. 

„Was...ich..." stammelte er vor sich hin. 

„Du bist Quidditchkapitän." sagte Lily glücklich. Vor Glück nahm James Lily und den Arm und hob sie vom Boden. 

„So. Können wir jetzt gehen?" bettelte Lily, als sie sich wieder los ließen. James nickte und die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. Lily fiel auf, das sie das Passwort zu den Schulsprecherräumen gar nicht kannte und sah James fragend an, als sie vor der Statue standen.

„Karamellbonbon." Sagte James und augenblicklich sprang sie zur Seite und öffnete den Weg für die beiden. Sie gingen rein und schauten sich überall um. 

„Krass." Sagte James, als er Lily wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte. 

„Aber echt." Erwiderte Lily. Eine Weile standen die beiden nur da, bis Lily anfing zu lachen. 

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte James.

„Ich find das echt alles komisch. Ich und der große James Potter reden vernünftig miteinander." Antwortete sie. 

„Weißt du ich hab mir echt vorgenommen mich zu ändern und na ja ich hoffe einfach das wir vielleicht Freunde werden können." Sagte James leise und hoffte insgeheim das Lil ihn nicht hören konnte, doch dieser Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung. Lily umarmte ihn kurz und streifte ihm über den Rücken. 

„Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mir vorgenommen dieses Jahr nett zu dir zu sein. Auch wenn du immer noch so ein Idiot wärst. Also wenn du lieber wieder ..." sagte Lily doch sie wurde von James unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß das ich ein Idiot war und ich hab mich für dich geändert, also sag mir lieber nicht das ich wieder der alte sein soll." Erwiderte James und fing an zu lachen. Auch Lily begann zu grinsen. 

„Ich bin müde." Sagte sie.

„Okay, gehen wir schlafen, es ist ja auch schon wirklich spät." Erwiderte James und die beiden gingen ihn ihre Betten. 

Am nächsten Morgen ging es sofort mit dem Unterricht los. Da sie ihr letztes Jahr hatten, bekamen sie schon am ersten Tag eine Menge Hausaufgaben und waren den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt. Auch die nächste Woche ging es so weiter, erst zwei Tage bevor das erste Quidditchspiel stattfand, fanden James und sein Team die Gelegenheit zu trainieren. Sie hatten viel aufzuholen und James musste feststellen, dass es sehr schwer für sie werden würde. Nachdem sie 3 Stunden am Stück trainiert hatten, setzte James sich auf die Tribüne, um seinen Gegnern zuzuschauen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das Team aus Ravenclaw viel besser spielte und auch viel mehr Übung hatte, wie sein Team. 

„Sie spielen gut oder?" fragte Lily, die schon eine Weile hinter James stand und das Training verfolgte.

„Ja im Gegensatz zu uns sind sie Klasse." Erwiderte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Lily setzte sich neben ihn und schweigend starrten sie noch eine Weile in die Luft. Selbst als die Spieler das Feld verlassen, stand keiner von den beiden auf. Dafür das es September war, war es schon ziemlich windig und umso länger sie dort saßen, umso kälter wurde es. Als James, Lily das erste mal an diesem Abend ansah, erschrak er kurz, als er sah das sie nur in einem Top neben ihm saß. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn Lily über die Schulter. 

„Danke." Flüsterte sie etwas heiser und zog den Umhang fester an sich. 

„Es tut richtig gut einfach mal nur hier zu sitzen und nachzudenken." Sagte James.

„Ja da hast du recht." Erwiderte Lily. 

„Man Krone. Wir suchen euch schon überall." Schrie Remus und kam auf die beiden zugelaufen.

„Tut mir Leid Moony. Wir sitzen schon die ganze Zeit hier." Antwortete James. Er stand auf und auch Lily erhob sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schweigend liefen die drei nebeneinander her in die große Halle. Dort waren schon Sirius, Peter und Alice beim Essen und lächelten als sich James und Lily auch endlich mal wieder blicken ließen. 

Zwei Tage später war es endlich soweit. Das erste Entscheidende Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Peter, Remus und Lily hatten sich passend in Rot und Gold gekleidet und sich zu den anderen Gryffindors auf die Tribüne gesetzt, um James, Sirius und Alice beim spielen zuzuschauen. 

„James ist heute den ganzen Tag schon richtig Mies drauf." Sagte Remus und blickte auf das Spielfeld, wo gerade die zwei Teams kamen.

„Ja. Vielleicht sollten wir die drei das nächste mal bisschen unterstützen. Weißt du mit Hausaufgaben oder so." erwiderte Lily nachdenklich. James gab dem Ravenclaw Kapitän William die Hand und kurze Zeit später hoben alle Spieler vom Boden ab. Nach wenigen Minuten war schon klar, das die Ravenclaw Mannschaft im Vorteil war. Die ersten Punkte wurden von ihnen erzielt und auch nach einer Viertel Stunde lagen sie Vorne. Es hing also alles von den beiden Suchern ab und alle hofften das es für Gryffindor noch reichen würde. Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Lily wusste überhaupt nicht was los war, doch sie hörte Jubelschreie, die eindeutig nicht von den Gryffindors kamen. 

„Mist." Fluchte Remus und schaute betrübt zu den Spielern, die wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Hat Ravenclaw gewonnen?" fragte Lily, die sich immer noch nicht im klaren war, was passiert war.

„Jap Jason hat den Schnatz gefangen." Sagte Remus. Lily, Peter und Remus standen auf, um zu ihren Freunden zu gehen, obwohl es sehr schwer war sich durch die Massen an Schülern zu kämpfen. 

„Man ich war so nah dran, dieser doofe Wind hat mich immer wieder gebremst." Sagte James genervt, als die drei ihre Freunde gefunden hatten. Noch kurze Zeit standen sie da und redeten über das Spiel, bis sich die meisten in Richtung Schloss machten. Auch Remus, Sirius, Alice und Peter schlossen sich den anderen Schülern an. Nur Lily hielt James an seiner Hand und bedeutete ihm zu warten.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er immer noch etwas enttäuscht. 

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" fragte Lily ganz leise und eingeschüchtert.

„Was?" fragte James fassungslos.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zur Freude über den Sieg fragen, aber das hat ja nichts zur Sache." Antwortete sie.

„Also hat das nichts mit Mitleid zu tun?" fragte James ernst.

„Quatsch. Ich möchte wirklich gerne." Antwortete Lily und lächelte verlegen. 

„Und?" fragte Lily, als James eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte. 

„Ähm. Ja klar natürlich möchte ich mit dir ausgehen." Sagte James total überwältigt. 

„Schön. Dann können wir ja jetzt Essen gehen. Ich habe riesigen Hunger." Entgegnete Lily und die beiden machten sich auf den weg in die große Halle. Vor der Tür stoppte Lily kurz.

„Geh ruhig schon mal rein. Ich muss noch kurz etwas nach schauen." Sagte sie schnell und verschwand auch schon. James machte sich auf den weg zu seinen Freunden, die schon am Gryffindortisch saßen und sich unterhielten. Als sie James mit einem breiten grinsen kommen sahen, wussten sie nicht was mit ihm los sein könnte. 

„James? Du hast gerade ein Spiel verloren und deswegen grinst du?" fragte Alice. 

„Ich hab ein Date." Stammelte James und begriff erst jetzt, was gerade geschehen war. 

„Wow, James Potter hat ein Date. Ruft den Tagesprophet an." Sagte Sirius gelangweilt.

„Nein Moment ich hab nicht EIN Date. Ich habe DAS Date." Sagte er und setzte sich nun zu den anderen. 

„Wie? Hast du etwa ein Date mit..." entgegnete Sirius nachdenklich. In diesem Moment kam Lily angelaufen und setzte sich neben James, welcher immer noch mit breitem Grinsen vor sich hinstarrte. 

„Lily was hast du mit dem armen James gemacht." Sagte Alice lachend. Lily sah sie fragend an und musste dann lächeln, als sie James´ Gesicht sah. 

„Wie wäre es mit Morgen? Sonst bekomme ich Angst das du Platzt vor Freude." Fragte Lily und musste sich beherrschen nicht laut los zulachen. 

„Sicher, wann du möchtest." Antwortete James immer noch in Gedanken. Selbst als sie schlafen gingen, war James mit nichts von seinen Gedanken abzubringen und Lily könnte schwören, das er auch mit diesem Lächeln eingeschlafen war. 

Zum Glück war am nächsten Tag Samstag und so konnten alle richtig schön lange ausschlafen. Die 6 Freunde trafen sich in der großen Halle um Mittag zu Essen. Außer Remus hatten alle das Frühstück verpasst und die meisten verputzen schon ihren dritten Teller. 

„James wollen wir gehen?" fragte Lily, als alle Teller verschwunden waren.

„Okay." Antwortete James. Lily hatte eine weiße Hose und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt an und ihre Haare hatte sie mit einem ebenfalls grünem Band zusammengebunden. James trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt. Die beiden schlenderten zum See und setzten sich dort an einen ihrer Lieblingsbäume. 

„Toll das Wetter heute, findest du nicht." Sagte Lily.

„Ja wunderschön." Entgegnete James. Niemand von den beiden wusste worüber sie reden sollten und starrten nur auf den See. Nach einer Weile drehte James seine Kopf in Lilys Richtung und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann verließ ihn doch der Mut. Lily hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und lächelte James an. 

„James ich mag dich echt. Ich hätte nie gedacht das mir das einmal passiert, aber in den Sommerferien ist es mir dann klar geworden." Sagte sie leise. 

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das wir zwei tatsächlich hier sitzen. Solange bin ich schon hinter dir her und dann plötzlich wird mir klar das ich dich nur bedrängt hab und schon hab ich ein Date mit dir." Antwortete James und musste grinsen. 

„Ich hatte einfach nur Angst das du es nicht ernst meinst, so wie bei jeder anderen auch." Erwiderte Lily traurig. 

James legte seine Hand auf Lilys.

„Lily. Ich..." fing er an, doch er konnte ihr seine Gefühle nicht sagen und stockte. 

„James?" fragte Lily verwundert.

„Ich mag dich. Mehr als jedes andere Mädchen auf dieser Schule. Alle sind so oberflächlich und beurteilen mich nach meinem Aussehen. Doch du bist anders, das weiß ich und das liebe ich so an dir." Platze aus ihm heraus. Für eine zeitlang war es still und Lily versuchte verzweifelt irgendwelche passenden Worte zu finden. 

„James..." sagte sie leise und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Als sie bemerkte, das James´ Hand immer noch auf ihrer lag, streichelte sie einige Sekunden über seinen Handrücken und drückte ihm dann ein Kuss auf die Wange. Danach senkte sie ihre Blick wieder auf den See. James war leicht rot geworden und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Eine Weile saßen sie noch nebeneinander, bis es Zeit war zu gehen. 

„Wir sollten wieder rein gehen." Sagte James traurig.

„Oh Nein, können wir nicht noch hier bleiben? 5 Minuten?" fragte Lily zuckersüß. 

„Also wenn du mich so fragst, können wir noch 5 Tage hier bleiben." Antwortete James lächelnd. 

„Wenn du weißt was wir 5 Tage am Stück machen könnten." Sagte Lily und grinste vielsagend. 

„Oha Miss Evans. Ich glaub es ja nicht." Entgegnete James und beugte sich zu Lily hin. Er küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund und wollte seinen Kopf gerade wieder zurück ziehen, als Lily ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn erneut küsste. Doch dieser Kuss war viel intensiver und Leidenschaftlicher als der erste und ließ die beiden alles um sich herum vergessen. Nachdem sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, legte Lily ihre Stirn an die von James und strahlte ihn an. 

„Ich glaube meine 5 Minuten sind um." Flüsterte sie. 

„Hatten wir uns nicht auf Tage geeinigt?" fragte James scherzhaft. Er seufzte und die beiden standen auf. Händchen halten gingen sie wieder Richtung Schloss.

„Und wollen wir es den anderen sagen?" fragte Lily, als sie kurz vor den Schulsprecherräumen waren. 

„Von mir aus liebend gerne." Antwortete James.

„Schön." Entgegnete Lily. 

„Schokofrosch." Murmelte James und die Statue machte den beiden den Weg frei. 

„Das du immer Süßes nehmen musst." Lachte Lily.

„Gut nächstes mal nehme ich !Lily! als Passwort. Süß, aber gesund." Sagte James. Lily sah ihn an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 

„Ach ihr seid ja schon zurück." Sagte Sirius, der mit Alice auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß. 

„Ähm ja, aber was macht ihr hier?" fragte James verwundert. 

„Schokofrosch." Antwortete Alice lachend. 

„Aber woher..." wollte James fragen.

„Tut mir Leid." Unterbrach ihn Lily.

„Also Lily. Weißt du das du unsere Privatsphäre jetzt zerstört hast." Sagte James gespielt empört. 

„Und was ist bei euch los?" fragte Sirius schelmisch und zeigte auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände.

„Tja Privatsache." Antwortete Lily. 

„Aha. Ich schätze jetzt wird's Zeit für ein Gespräch zwischen Frauen." Sagte Alice und stand auf. 

„Aber ich hoffe du kommst wieder, wenn deine Gefangenschaft beendet ist." Fragte James an Lily gewand. 

„Sicher." Antwortete Lily und gab ihm noch eine kurzen Kuss, bevor sie in Alices Richtung lief. James lies sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa fallen.

„Alter ich glaub ich träume." Stammelte James. 

„Soll ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen?" fragte Sirius und James streckte ihm auch schon seinen Arm entgegen, in den Sirius ziemlich unsanft reinkniff.

„Au." Quiekte James und hörte ein lautes Lachen von der Treppe. Dort stand Lily und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte. Alice wollte sofort alle Details von Lily wissen, jedoch dauerte das nicht lange und sie konnten sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden machen. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Die 2 Pärchen redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht miteinander und waren einfach nur glücklich. 


End file.
